U.S. Patent Publication No. 8,027,518 B2 discloses an architecture that can obtain biometric data from a user as the user interacts with a piece of digital equipment. Based upon the obtained biometric data, the architecture can determine an identity of the user and automatically apply settings to the piece of digital equipment, the settings being associated with the particular user. The disclosure therefore is addressed at solving a problem of automatically configuring the piece of digital equipment according to a particular user, the user being sufficiently authenticated in a convenient manner without requiring the user to perform an activity over and above the gestures he would normally make when using the equipment. Given that the field of application does not present a high incentive for piracy, then the level of authentication need not be particularly high and so authentication by biometric means, although recognised as being imperfect, is deemed to be sufficient for this application. Since the purpose of the mentioned disclosure is not for automatically setting controls of any one from a plurality of potential rendering devices such that a user may experience a particular media content according to his pre-determined preference, specific provision for achieving such benefits is not disclosed therein.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0154212 A1 describes a method for providing, upon request, an augmented user interface (AUI) providing functionality to a user having a particular type of special need such a user having diminished sight faculties for example. AUI configuration information for a particular user is collected, recorded in a preference file, and sent to a remote server for storage. Upon reception of a login request by the remote server, the remote server authenticates the user, retrieves the stored preference file and sends the preference file to the computer currently being used by the user. The computer being used by the user can then configure an appropriate AUI for that user. This provides an adequate interface for the user to continue working with his computer using an interface with which he is familiar and which is adapted to his special needs.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0033634 A1 is directed towards rendering a media presentation to a user in manner which is specific to that user depending on some current information regarding the user. The current information depends on a context and a pre-determined user-profile. The context is provided by context sensors, which may be movement detectors or biometric detectors for example to determine what the user is doing at that particular time. The context is interpreted using the user-profile to map to a mood or physical state of the user, thereby allowing for the rendering of the media presentation to be adjusted. Such adjustment may include timing of when an advertisement is shown or different presenters may be shown or adjustment of playback parameters of the playback device may be made (e.g. volume or brightness) or even environmental conditions may be adjusted, such as dimming the room lighting for example. In this manner, the user experience while the media presentation is being rendered can be altered depending on a profile and the viewer's current behaviour. The purpose thus achieved is therefore not one of ensuring that a particular content will be experienced according to a user's pre-determined control settings irrespective of the particular device which is being used.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/020943 A1 describes a content browsing apparatus and method in which a user profile and a terminal profile are stored. The user profile comprises information regarding user-preferred content, while the terminal profile comprises information related to the browsing apparatus, such as a user's preferred listening volume on that apparatus. The terminal profile is created once and is stored on the terminal (browsing apparatus). Provision is thereby made for apparatus to present the viewer with content according to the user's preferred content and the preset parameters affecting the playback of the content. This does not address the problem of accessing particular content from any device and having it played back on that device according to pre-determined settings for that content.